pandora_voxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Rules
Before starting to edit on the wiki, please read all of this first or else the admins will feel free to remove your edits again. Editing in General : Everyone is free to help out. However, there are some rules to be followed: :* Do not vandalize current articles. :* Continued vandalism will result in a block. :* No offensive articles or images with sexual, vulgar language, or racist remarks. :* Do not make pointless articles. If you see one, put it in the "Suggested for Deletion" category. :* Please respect neutrality. :* No advertising. :* At all times, please abide by the Wikia Privacy Policy. :* Support your article with official sources. Credit : If you add song translations or similar, please always credit the person who made the translation in the references. We want to respect their work and give people a chance to appreciate that they made english translations of the PANDORA VOXX songs possible for us to share with the community. Theories : Please do not add theories to our articles. We try our best to only use confirmed information on this wiki. Additionally, we would appreciate if theories are not discussed on our articles, since those usually end up in long comments that practically lead nowhere without the theories being confirmed. If you have a theory you want to share, you are free to write a blog post about it. Any theories added to articles or comment sections will be removed by the admins for these reason. Do not argue with the admins if they remove your edit again when they cannot see any source that proves an edit to be correct. Blog Posts & Comments : Blog posts should be used to discuss PANDORA VOXX related content only. Do not write pointless articles about your life or other fandoms, nor do ask questions that can be posted on an administrator's message wall. Advertising other websites or wikis is only allowed if they are PANDORA VOXX related, however, they must be useful for the wiki and cannot be simple art sharing sites or fan blogs. Any blog posts that do not appear to be useful to the wiki will be deleted again. Please remember that all of you have a user page. Use those for content which needs no discussion instead. If you have a theory or a PANDORA VOXX related question to discuss, feel free to make a blog entry. : As stated above, theories are not recommended to put as article comments, as they will get deleted again. If you comment on an article, please always make sure it is related to the article. For example, if you comment on Souhei's page, do not write something about another character (unless it's connected to him) or a scenario that has no relevance to the character. : Please refrain from adding "Happy Birthday" wishes on articles. The characters are fictional and cannot appreciate your birthday wishes, so all it does is spamming the comment section with repeating comments without a point. We understand your enthusiasm as a fan, but it is unnecessary. : Please do not include images in your comments, as it clutters up the comment section. If you want to include an image in a comment, either put a link to the image per image hosting website or other image source, or upload it to the wiki and link to the file name. Note : If you see any problem with something on the wiki do not hesitate to contact an admin. Please do not badmouth the wiki without even trying to mention a problem, it helps no one. This wiki was created for fun and fandom after all, not for a competition of who knows more. We would also appreciate if the admins do not get insulted nor harassed for any decisions they make. Decisions are made for a reason, if you like it or not. No one is a professional on here, just fans with a hobby. Thank you! Category:Community